Who I am?
by Chubbablubba
Summary: I edited my story but putting paragraphs but it's the same. I'm willing to take flames to correct my writing. Please read this, I think it's rather good :D
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue: I am…nothing_

**Well, how can I start my story off? My name's Maddie Loving, I'm 15 years old and I'm in the 10th**** grade at Willow High School. I live with my aunt and cousins due to my mother and fathers death 2 years ago. **

**They've always home schooled me until 1 year ago, at the beginning of 10th grade they finally said I was old enough to have more of a social life. But since my aunt lives in a different state then where I used to live, all the old friends I had…are gone. **

**At my school, I'm not really your typical girl. Like every other high school in the world, Willow High has different cliques; preps, jocks, nerds, band geeks, cheerleaders, you get the picture. **

**Well, at this point in my life, I'm not really sure of what I want to be when I grow up, actually I'm not even sure who I am today. Every morning I wake up and it's not like your mornings usually are: getting dressed (no problem) eating (no problem), brushing hair/teeth (no problem). **

**Well getting dressed everyday is a BIG problem for me. You see, since I'm not really sure who I am or what I want to do with my life I usually dress a different style each day.**

**Yes, I know it's really stupid and weird but I figure that by dressing different each day and hanging out with different cliques each day I can figure out who I am and maybe what I want to be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: New year, new beginnings**

_Let's start off at the beginning of 10th__ grade:_

_As I'm walking up to Willow High I notice all the students in their own groups. I see the cheerleaders laughing and practicing new cheers. _

_I see the football team, baseball team and basketball team all around each other pushing and shoving._

_And as I see these different groups I wonder what group I will soon belong in. I get closer to the door and a boy that looks rather skinny (must be a boy of the band or chess club) approaches me. _

"_Um, excuse me but… I haven't seen you here last year and you seem like a nice girl and I wanted to know if you'd like to join chess team?" he said in a small voice. I say,_

"_Well, it's only the first day of school and I want to check around and see if there is anymore activities I'd prefer before joining a club." He looked at me with disappointed puppy dog eyes. _

"_Well, ok then. But if you ever do want to join the team anytime during the year, you're very welcome to" and he walks away. Wow, so far, this is NOT how I wanted my first day to go. _

_I've already made someone upset and I haven't even had a whole conversation. Well I better get to the main office. I open up the oak doors of Willow High and smell the sweet smell of…bleach and mop water._

_I see a two-way hall. Both sided with rows of doors. I wonder which door is the main office. People continue walking around me like I'm not even there (nothing new). One girl wearing a cheerleaders uniform bumped into me. _

"_Ugh, watch where you're going. I have to keep this uniform from folding ALL day until the game.!" I look at her, she's looking me dead in the eye. "Umm… sorry I'm new here, so I don't really know where I'm going." She rolls her eyes then,_

"_Clearly you are lost, standing in the middle of the hall. Hoping a door will magically appear from the sky saying 'The Main Office'." "That'd be a lot better than having to search the doors for the main office." I heard her chuckle, yep… it's true. _

_Cheerleaders do have the same laugh. She extended her arm towards me. "Hey, my name's Brittany." I look at her, then her hand to make sure this isn't a trick. _

_After a couple seconds of deciding to introduce myself or running into the nearest class, I extend my hand to hers and we shake. "Hi, I'm Maddie." She had a smile on her face, though I wasn't really sure why. _

"_You know, you look so much like the kind of girl who would be a cheerleader. And you seem snotty," I had to fake laugh at that. "Have you ever thought of joining the team?" _

_I look at her, and examine her uniform. I never did really think about me in one of those outfits cheering and jumping around at football games. I finally say," When are the tryouts?" She smiled a teeth-showing smile (perfect teeth if I may add). _

"_This Thursday after school in the gym. 3:15-5:00. Hope ya' make it!" And with that, she was gone. I look down to the left where she was going, she opened a door that was labled: _

_The Main Office. I guess the main office does fall from the sky._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2- New friends?_

_So, I walk into the main office. I see a desk with 3 people (must be the secretaries) behind it. And 3 or 4 students walking around, probably trying to get their schedule. _

_I walk up to the one secretary that didn't look busy. "Umm… Excuse me. I'm new this year." She looked up from her computer. "Look, I'm really busy right now. So if you could please step over to Ms. Net, she can get you settled in." _

_Ok… she must be behind on paper work or something. Even though she had NO paper in front of her. It looked like she was surfing the web. _

_So I walk over to the lady next to her. She's talking into a headset so I wait for her to get off. She looks up, "Yes, may I help you?" I say, "Yes, umm. I'm new here this year and…" _

_She cuts me off. "Ok, so you need to take these slips home to your mom and dad, and have them sign them. And I need you to fill in your information on this slip for me, and I'll get you a schedule with a map of the school."_

_I hope this doesn't take long. So I grab the slip she told me to take home and reach for my book bag. Oh crap, I left my book bag at home. _

_Why today, my first day and I already forgot my supplies. She looks at me confused. "Do you need a book bag for today?" I smile big, "Yeah, sorry I left my bag at home. I'll return it tomorrow." _

_She takes in a deep breath and rolls away in her chair to a wall with a box in front of it. She grabs out a purple bag. "Here, these are the book bags we have received from the lost and found that no one has asked for. You can keep it if you need it. It has some supplies you need, like paper and pencils." _

_I reach for the bag, "Thanks so much." So I put the slip in my bag and reach for a pencil. She hands me the slip I need to fill out and I take it. _

_She points to a table where I could sit to fill it out. So I go to the table and sit next to a girl who is filling out the same paper. I look at her, she looks like she just woke up and was in a rush. Brown bushy hair with black streaks, big blue eyes, and her clothes were all black. She must be goth or must really love black._

"_Hi, my name's Maddie. Are you new this year too?" She looks up at me with wide eyes. "Yes, I'm new. We just moved here from Canada and I don't know ANYBODY." _

_I smile at her, and she says, "Do you want to hang out sometime?" I smile back at her. "Sure, do you want my cell phone number? You can call me after school and we can get to know each other." "Sure." I pull my phone out of my pocket. _

"_Ok, so what's your number?" I ask. "712-678-2310" So I put her number in my contacts. "Wait, what's your name?" She laughs. "Sorry I'm really tired today, I woke up late. I'm Noah." _

"_Ok, so I'll call you after school today. Is there any certain time I should call?" "No it doesn't matter." I hadn't realized that as we were talking she continued to fill out her slip._

_She stands up and says, "Bye. Talk to you later." and she walks over to the secretary and hands her the slip. I turn around and start filling out my slip. Name- Maddie Loving. Age- 15. D/O/B- 04/25/94. Phone Number- 712-813-4465. Address- 2478 N Highland St. Grade- 10__th. _

There, now all I got to do is give this to Ms. Net and I'm good. SO I stand up and as I'm walking to the secretaries desk, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes walks in the office. 

We're both walking up to the secretary. He looks at me then says, "You can go. I just need a paper really quick." I smile and say, "Well I'm done I just need my schedule." So he steps forward. He's speaking softly so I can't quite hear what he's saying. 

After a minute or so he turns around to me and says, "Hey, I don't know you that well, but do you want to hang out sometime after school? You're new here right?" 

How did he know that I'm new. Maybe its' how I look intimidated by everyone. "Sure, that'd be fun. I'm Maddie. You want my cell number?" He looks me in the eyes. His eyes are so beautiful, I can't look away. "Hey Maddie, I'm Nolan. I'll just give you my number; 713-345-1923. Just call me when you're free and we'll talk."

I smile and watch him as he walks away. He's so beautiful, I better put his number in before I forget. So after I put his number in I hand the slip I filled out to the secretary. 

She entered in all the information I have her into her computer and a paper came out of the printer. I guess it was my schedule. She handed me the paper and opened her desk and pulled out another piece of paper. 

"Ok, so this is your schedule, and here's map of the school. You're lucky, you're first class is right next to the office on the right." So I look at my schedule :

Algebra 2- 7:00-8:25 room 121

Chemistry 2- 8:35- 9:15 room 239

History 20 9:25- 10:10 room 323

French 1- 10:20- 11:05 room 154

Literature 2- 11:15-12:00 room 271

LUNCH 12:00-12:45 Cafeteria

Language Arts 2- 12:55-2:35 room 93

Gym 2:45-3:30 gymnasium

Study Hall 3:30-4:15 room 249 (Not necessary)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3-**_

I walk out of the office and walk back by the front doors. I pass one door that says: Room 121. I guess this is where I go.

I walk into Room 121 and see half the class and who must be the teacher. I walk over to him. "Excuse me? I'm new this year and…" Interrupted again.

He looks up from his papers. "Ah yes. You must be Maddie Love. I'm Mr. Volpentesta. I'll be your algebra teacher as long as you're here." I smile. "Um, my name is Maddie Loving. Not Love." He chuckles a hoarse laugh.

I look around the room to see if I see anyone I met so far. The only person I see is Noah. She's picking up her books from the chair next to her setting them on the table trying to invite me to sit by her. I walk over and she starts talking.

"Cool, we're in the same class first period. Lemme see you schedule." She helps herself to my book bag and shuffles through the school supplies. She looks down at my schedule then at hers.

"Aw man. This kills. This is the only class we have together." I look at her and then start to talk when Mr. Volpentesta clears his throat to get our attention. "Ahem," He looks towards me and Noah.

"This year I will be your algebra teacher. As will I next year. Let's get to the basics." And he turns toward the chalkboard and starts to write some equation.

I tear a piece of paper out of my notebook and start to scribble:

_This class is going to kill me. _

And I secretly pass it to Noah. She looks down at it then unfolds it. She reads it then writes back and passes back.

**I know. So how was the paper work? **

I laugh and start to write again.

_Good I guess. There was this really cute guy and we got each others number. __J_

**Cool. What did he look like? ;) **

_He has the most AMAZING eyes I've ever seen. Blue eyes, brown hair. He has a good structure J_

**Your talking about his butt aren't you?**

_LOL maybe ;) _

I stop writing and listen to Mr. Volpentesta.

While is assigning homework (on the first day?!)I talk with Noah again and found out that she has a twin brother that goes here, she lives with her grandma because her mom was an addict and a whole bunch of other stuff.

She was more like me than any one else I had ever met. We had so much in common. Our favorite color was green, we both didn't live with our mom, people hardly ever understand us.

"So, can you tell me what happened with your parents?" she asked me. "Umm, well I don't like to talk about it but, whatever. Well when I was 13 my dad bought a boat. And he kept on begging my mom to take a ride on it with him. But she never wanted to because she was always busy and what not. But one day he went off by himself and she didn't know because she was asleep and I was at my friends' house. Well, we got a call at like 5 in the morning saying that my dad had been in a boating accident. He crashed into a rock he couldn't see and the boat started sinking. He didn't know how to swim and no one was out so.. He drowned.

A couple hours after that call my mom said she was going to go for a drive. A couple hours later the police came to my house and told me that my mom ran a red light into a truck and died. They said she committed suicide."

She listened to me the whole time. No one had ever listened to me for a long time. She just sat there in here seat staring at me with her mouth a little open.

She finally said, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. So what happened," then the bell rung. I hadn't realized my parents story took up an hour and a half of class. I didn't hear anything the teacher said. And I'm guessing that Noah didn't either.

I looked around the class and almost every one was gone. I saw a few girls laughing and a boy getting his books. I went up to him,

"Excuse me, I didn't hear the lesson. May I borrow your notes? Did we have any homework?" He looked at me confused, "We had to do the practice lesson on page 51. And he kept talking about what we'll do this year." I looked at him and blushed. "Sorry, I'm new here this year." "Yeah, I haven't seen you before. We should hang out sometime and I'll tell you if your funny."

I looked at him then the clock. It was 8:35, I still had 10 minutes to do whatever. Maybe I should ask him to walk me to my next class.

"Sure, we should totally hang out. But I really got to find my next class." He looked at me and said, "Let me see your schedule," he grabbed my schedule from my hand and read it.

"Ok, so you have chemistry in 239, that's down the hall and to the left. Do you want me to take you?" I looked at him and then thought about how much time it'd take to find my next class.

"Sure, that might be a lot better than me wandering around the school for twenty minutes." He laughed then walked up to Mr. Volpentesta. "Excuse me sir, but Maddie doesn't have her algebra book yet." I looked at him, then at Mr. Volpentesta.

"Well, she has a mouth, why can't she ask me." He looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "Mr. Volpentesta, I need my algebra book." He smiled satisfied and turned around and walked into his closet. He pulled out a thick book and handed it to me.

"Make sure you put your name in this book. Do you need anything else?" I looked at him and thought for a few seconds. I still need a locker. "Ummm… I need a locker."

He said, "Well, I'm not the person to ask for a locker. Go to the main office after school and tell them you need a locker and then they should give you one." I smiled and said,

"Ok, thanks." So we walked out of the class room and turned left down the hall. "So I guess I forgot to mention my name didn't I?" He smiled and looked at me. I smiled back and said,

"Yeah, me too. My name's Maddie…" "My name is Zack." "Hi Zack." He looked at me and pointed to a door next to us. I didn't realize it only took a few seconds to get to class.

I still had 10 minutes left before class started. "Well, you still got 10 minutes before class to make friends." I smile at him and walked in the door. Most of the class was there, except a couple of seats were still empty. I walked over by the teacher. Her name tag said Mrs. Lee.

"Excuse me, I'm new this year. Here's my schedule." I handed her my schedule. She took it and looked it over. She looked around the room to find me a seat. I also looked around the class. I saw Britney talking to her friends and laughing. There was a seat next to her that was empty.

"Ok, there's a seat next to Britney, you can sit there this year." Britney looked up from her friends when she heard her name. "Did you say something about me?" she asked Mrs. Lee. "I was just informing Maddie is it? That she can sit by you this year. Britney recognized my face and patted the seat next to her.

I walked over to my seat and sat down. She was looking at me smiling. "So...how was class so far? Have you ran into any other people?" I smiled and said, "Class was good I guess you could say. I made a couple of friends." She raised her eyebrow, I guess it must be shocking to make friends your first day at a new school.

"Really?" she said, "What are their names? I can tell you if you should be seen around them." I looked at her and her friends, they were all staring at me looking disgusted.

"Well, Noah, Nolan, and Zack." She dropped open her mouth. "Oh my gosh, are you talking about the weird Noah with a twin brother? Wait is Nolan her twin? Who's Zack? You shouldn't hang with him if we've never heard of him." I looked confused. "Wait, Noah's brother is Nolan? And no offense or anything but I hang with people I like. Not who other people don't like."

Her and her cheerleader friends dropped their mouth open. One of the girls looked at Britney then at me, "Wow, she is snotty. Are you trying out for cheerleading?" All the girls smiled, I didn't think anything was funny though. "Well, I was thinking about it. Some guy asked me to join chess team too so I was thinking about that too." Britney widened her eyes and said, "No way in hell if you're a cheerleader are you going to be on the CHESS TEAM!" she yelled to me.

Everyone that was in the class looked at us and started laughing. Mrs. Lee said, "Alright I guess we have to start 10 minutes early, since some people want to be a big distraction." She was looking right at me and Britney. We were listening to Mrs. Lee talk about what we would be doing this year when I got a note from Britney.

I opened it up and read : 

_ So, think about it. Don't even bother trying out for cheerleading if you're thinking about chess. Unless you have some way to be cool on the chess team while being a cheerleader. _

So I grabbed a different piece of paper and wrote: 

_ ** Well, how about this. I try out for cheerleading. And do chess. If I don't like chess then I'll just quit. But if I do like it then I'll try make the people on the team cooler. **_

I folded the paper and set it on her desk. I saw her reading it. She smiled when she got to the part of me trying to make the chess team cool. After a couple more minutes of listening to Mrs. Lee talk, she handed out our books and told us to write our name in it then we could leave. So I was quick to get out of the class 10 minutes earlybefore Britney confronted me. I saw a group of students standing by a bulletin board. I went over to see what they were looking at.

There was a flyer about softball tryouts, and volleyball tryouts. Then next to that flyer was a poster for cheerleading tryouts. A girl next to me looking at the poster said, "Gosh, I hate how the cheerleaders get more room on the bulletin board then we do. Maybe if we had a bigger flyer more girls would try out."

She looked at me and said, "Hi, are you planning on trying out for any sports?" I actually never thought of it. I never played sports before, but what was the worst they could say if I sucked, 'She can't be on the team' ?" I looked at her and said, "Hi, I'm Maddie. When are the tryouts?" She smiled and said,

"Hey Maddie nice to meet you, I'm Lisa. They're on Friday at 3:30-5:00. You seem like an athletic girl." "Well, I've never actually played a sport before. I've been home schooled my whole life. But yeah, I'll tryout." She flashed her teeth, "Cool, we could use more girls trying out. So, what's you next class?"

"I have history." "Well I have history too. Want to walk together? You probably don't know your way around the school yet." "Yeah, sure. I'd rather get their early then be lost." She smiled and we turned around and started walking. She was talking about how the cheerleaders get more room on the bulletin because the show off their body in the outfits and I told her why I as living with my aunt.

Pretty soon we go to the history class. She opened the door and walked in and I followed her. I went up to the teacher and right when I was about to start talking he interrupted me,"You must be new this year. Here's a history book," He handed me a brand new history book. "I'll need you to write your name in pen on the cover."

I took the history book and turned around to see the kids that would be in my class this year. I see Lisa sitting next to one of the girls that was at the bulletin board and then every other seat was full execpt next to NOLAN!

This class is by far the best. I look back at Mr....the name on his desk is Mr. Dawson. So I look back at Mr. Dawson. He looks up at me then back to the room. "Looks like you'll have to sit by Mr. Davis." I give him a look and then he points to Nolan. I smile as I walk over to sit next to him. I pull out the chair and sit my books on the table.

He looks up from his book and smiles. "Looks like we have history together. Too bad it's not Chemistry." I start to blush and I said, "I know. But I think we already have that." I look down and then some girl walks up to us.

She looks down at me with disgust. "Why are you talking to my boyfriend about you two having chemistry together??" My eyes widen when I heard the word "boyfriend". How could he lead me on like he liked me and said that we should hang out when he has a girlfriend?! It just doesn't make any sense. So I look at him for some answers. He looks at me and whispers I'll explain later. And the girl walked away like she had done a job well done.

I look down at my history book and just mess with the new binding the whole class, not paying attention to Nolan or anyone. I guess at some point or another during history I start daydreaming...bout Nolan. I quickly glance up at him...his eyes. When I look over at him he's leaning back in his chair with his arms interlocked holding his head. Showing of his mussels just made me want to start talking to him again.

I guess I was staring for a long, distractable time. Mr. Dawson came over to me, "Ms. Loving, do you find my class boring or do you think we should be studying the history of Mr. Davis?" Now when I say I blushed that was an understatement. I mean I completely turned a color of red that probably wasn't even invented yet. My eyes widened too because Mr. Dawson look down at me and shaked his head.

I look down to my book as quickly and unoticeably as possible. I try not to look out the corner of my eye to see is Nolan's looking at me. By time class was over I was ready to leave and history now...was the worst class. I'd prefer having Brittney than history.

I gather my books quickly and when I look up everyone else is gone but me, Nolan and Mr. Dawson. When I start to leave from the class Nolan starts to run to catch up with me. I didn't care where I was supposed to be going as long as he didn't come with me. I go past a boys bathroom and then run into a girls bathroom. This was perfect. Unless he wanted to get in trouble he could'nt go in the girls bathroom. So I went and hurried into a stall. No one else was in there with me.

I guess Nolan figured out that if anyone was in there they would have came out already. So he walked in the bathroom. I gulp and then walk out of the stall. He's standing there by the sinks. He looks at me and starts talking when I interrupt him, "Look, I don't need some sorry excuse of why you lead me on when you have a," He interrupts me, "She ISN'T my girlfriend. I saw her once over the summer so we hung out and I guess she thought that we went out."

I look at him then look down to my hands and start messing with my finger. "So, you don't go out with her?" I look up hopefully. He smiles, "No. I'm not the kinda guy that would lead a girl on if I had a girlfriend and I'm definately not the kinda guy to cheat."

He's so sweet. He's the best guy I could ever have. He's the only guy I even ever liked. So I look back down at my fingers. "Do you need me to take you to your next class or can you manage?" I look up again and say, "I think I'd get lost in this place." He smiles, then walks over to the door and holds it open for me as I walk out.

As we're walking we talk about what kind of music we like, what kind of books we like and a whole bunch of other things. It turns out that we have a lot in common. He talks about his sister, how loving she is even though not many people love her, how kind and generous she is. He tells me that she's in our grade and that we can all sit by each other at lunch.

In a couple more minutes we were in front of the science lab. He looks at me and then for the first time, he has nothing to say. "Well, I guess I better get to class before the think I ditched. But if you wanna wait for me outside of the Lit class we can walk to lunch together?" He looks up and says, "Sure." He smiles and walks away. As I open the door, I keep thinking about how much I like him. Wait...I think I love him!


End file.
